


I'm Sure

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: 11. when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more





	I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With You, I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302614) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> Prompted from [this prompt list](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/175030958528/fictional-kiss-prompts).
> 
> Could loosely be set in the same 'verse as With You, I Belong
> 
> Unbeta’d.

**** The station was quiet. It was often quiet, these nights. John knew it was most likely because something  _ bigger _ was coming, something that his son only knew so much about, something he wasn’t sure they would be able to handle. The thought terrified him. His son had already been through so much pain,  _ too much pain _ , for a boy his age. 

There was an entire world out there that terrified him, because his badge and his gun meant nothing against werewolves and lizard people. He could do nothing to keep his son safe against threats that he did not even have names for. John was  _ useless _ , only human in a world that was filled with so much more.

He sighed heavily, dropping his head to his chest. There was nothing he could do about it, and he had long ago learned not to fret over what he couldn't change. He still worried, because he would  _ always _ worry about his little boy, but he knew that Stiles was getting better, stronger. His magic was growing as did his confidence in his own self. John could see it everyday, and it amazed him to no end, his son’s resilience. 

He reached for his mug on instinct only to draw his hand back with a frown. The coffee in his mug was stale. Reheated more than once, now. He stood from his chair and was contemplating whether he should heat it up again or just go buy one when the door to his office swung open—no knock, no announcement, just Peter Hale in a shirt that stretched over his chest and his arms in a colour that made his eyes look a brighter blue than they already were. 

John noticed his appearance, of course he did, but he also noticed the tight line of Peter’s shoulders and the way his hands were curled into fists. John’s heart rate racketed up with worry, his brows drawing down as he thought of every single thing that may have gone wrong during the few hours he’d been at work. 

“Is everything okay?” John asked, and his worry only grew when he thought of all the things he knew about the Alpha pack and the all the ways they weren’t ready for a threat like that. 

“Yes. Everything is. Everything is fine.” Peter’s voice was just as tense as his body, his words clipped and short. The other man growled, the noise bled through with so much frustration that John  _ felt _ it, before he took an aborted step forward. “I would like to have dinner with you. In a romantic compastity.”

John blinked. Then blinked again when he realized Peter had just asked him out on a date. A slow smile curled his lips upwards, and his heart sped up even faster for an entirely different reason. He knew, from the first day Peter had shown up for his son, that they were going to end up here. 

His mind played back every single moment between the two of them, a lifetime of instances, recent and those from a simpler time, when John was young and married and Peter was so  _ pretty _ , getting into trouble just to flirt with him from the back seat of his deputy cruiser

It was so easy to say yes. 

Peter darted forward, pressing their lips together so fast that John barely felt it. He was still in John’s space when he said, “I’m sorry, are you sure—” and John cut him off with another kiss.

He pushed away all the reasons that he shouldn’t be doing this—namely his son and the wedding ring he still wore despite the years that had passed—and he pressed even closer, enjoying the hard plane of Peter’s body pressing against his own. Enjoying more the way he smelt and the way he was cupping John’s face as he kissed him back, every bit as desperate as John was kissing him. 

He could worry about everything later. Right now, all that mattered was Peter and the kiss John readily lost himself in. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
